Picture Us Perfect
by PluffyM
Summary: "I'm taking a memory!" What Kagami doesn't know is that Kise had uttered those exact words a year ago, and Aomine still isn't over him. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: **We do not own KnB.

* * *

**"With a Click and a Flash"**

* * *

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

He peered over to check the picture taken in his digital camera.

The Generation of Miracles—including their popular manager—was straining a smile for the last few minutes. Momoi-chan forced them to. Being the tallest, Murasakibara stood behind. Akashi was grinning in a malicious way while the green-haired boy, Midorima was putting up a rather grim smile. Kuroko, however, only made effort to turn the corners of his lips slightly upwards. That still counts as a smile. Momoi was standing along with him and was striking a shameless pose.

They were all clad in casual yet made-to-party attires.

Well, this is everyone's celebration for graduating and finishing college (Momoi's idea, of course).

Though everyone actually cooperated to make the picture (a big surprise for Kagami) there is only one who failed to present a grin. Kagami Taiga snorted, shaking his head. "I think we have to do it again."

With that said, there were loud, disapproving groans and complaints. Akashi didn't look too happy of it either and was tempted to fish for his scissors. "If you don't do anything about it Kagami, then I assume you know what I am capable of doing." His fingers were already touching the blade.

The former tiger of Seirin gulped and said, "H-Hang on! I _am_ doing something, it's just—!"

"Can I grab some snacks first?" Murasakibara piped out of the blue.

Kagami, in return, grumbled. "No. We need to take the picture again."

"Again? Why _again_? This has to be the tenth time of it!" Midorima growled and folded his arms across his well-built chest. "How can you not take a perfect picture?"

Before Kagami could reply, he felt a tug at his sleeves. He glanced and found himself staring at those deadpan blue eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya. The guy blinked several times. "Can I go home first—?"

"And what, you'll never return!?" Kagami snapped. He then turned to the others. "If you guys want a perfect picture, why don't you tell someone over there to smile?"

Bitterness was infused in that very statement. Kagami wasn't going to regret it because he was exhausted and wanted to enjoy the rest of the "Happy Graduation" party instead of taking the same pictures.

Everyone laid their eyes on a young dark-skinned man whom Kagami has been violently pointing at. He was listlessly staring at the wooden floorboard and didn't give much a damn of his surroundings.

Akashi would have switched to captain-mode but Kagami was already barking, "Aomine!"

The guy merely glanced at him. He was irritated that's for sure. "What?"

"Could you at least smile?" Kagami demanded. "Everyone wants a good picture. And a good picture is when everyone is smiling."

"If you want a good picture with everyone smiling," Aomine matched his tone with him. "Then, don't let me join the freaking picture." They were inches apart. Not one of them was backing down just as before in their highschool days. Midorima sighed, "Akashi, please stop them before they kill the party mood…"

The man with heterochromatic eyes shrugged and said, "Killing is fun. An addition to the party."

Very soon, Kagami and Aomine engaged in an intimidating staring contest.

"Just smile already. What's the harm of it?" Kagami said gruffly. Aomine shook his head stubbornly and scowled. "I don't want to. There's nothing to smile about." There was a hidden hurt in his voice but Kagami waved it off.

He was already close to his boiling point. Honestly, he knew Aomine is a pain in the ass but even before graduating college? Pfft. Damn that guy.

"Are you serious?" Kagami growled. "It's just for one freakin' picture. Our last time as college students!" He was clenching his hands into fists. The knuckles were whitening. He might have punched Aomine but with Kuroko hauling him back warily, it was impossible.

But it's still possible for Kagami's mouth to move.

"Do you want to be remembered like _that_?" Kagami shouted over the music. "Well, do you!?"

"Kagami-kun."

"With that kind of attitude? You've been sulking even before the party started, _Ahomine_!"

"Kagami-kun."

"I'm taking more than a picture!"

"Kagami!" Kuroko, together with Momoi and Midorima, just couldn't seem to stop the guy from saying, "I'M TAKING A MEMORY!"

At this point everyone who were invited in this small party were glimpsing at the two men.

Aomine Daiki's head fell. His expression darkened. His lower lip quivered. "Shut up." He managed to croak. He raised his head higher and in his eyes were anger, despair and anguish. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kagami blinked and before he could react, Aomine rushed to get away from the party—from the people—from a _memory_. He was muttering, "Stupid. Bakagami. Smiles. Pictures. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Aomine sauntered across the rooms and ignored the calls of others. He grabbed his black and blue backpack from the coffee table. He slung it over his shoulder, knowing everything he needed is inside it.

He was by the door did a hand caught his wrist. Whipping his head back, he gazed angrily at his childhood friend's eyes, but Momoi shook her head and for once during the heated fight, she spoke, "No. No, don't do this. Not now. Not when everyone is here again." She stared at him pleadingly.

"Not _everyone_ is here." Aomine said hoarsely.

"Please Dai-chan. Don't do this. Kagamin was just—!"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear his apology. He could keep it. I just want to go home and do as I please. You guys have some fun." He jerked her hand off but she again got the other one trapped.

"No!" She shook her head, then eyed suspiciously at the backpack. "It's there isn't it?" She demanded in a motherly tone. "Aomine, I told you! You can't—!"

"I can't what? I shouldn't remember him anymore? I should forget about him!?" He glared at her. "Those pictures are all that I have left of him!" It was true. _His _family took most of his stuff away and all Aomine could keep were those photos.

The photo-album.

"Listen... You have to let go of him and all the promises you made together, Aomine." Momoi whispered.

He gritted his teeth.

"_He_ wouldn't like it if you—!" Aomine went through the entrance and slammed the door in front of the pink bubblegum-haired woman. She shuddered, feeling the bits of coldness outside the party. Momoi wanted to slip and fall to the ground. But she couldn't will herself to. "Daiki…"

He was already running too far to hear his name. Too far.

* * *

"_Come on and smile, Daikicchi!" The blond nudged the boy. But his partner didn't dare to. He rolled his eyes. "Hell, no."_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

He ran as fast as he could.

"_Why not?" He snorted. "Come on… please, Daikicchi…"_

_Aomine sighed. "Fine. I'll try..."_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Passed by a loving couple.

_He did try but ended up squinting at the bright white flash. He groaned and shook his head. "How were you able to smile with the flash? It hurts my eyes!"_

_The blond responded by pointing at himself. "Uh. Part-time model. Duh."_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Almost bumped into an elderly with shopping bags.

"_Just smile, Daikicchi." He said, leaning closer to him in the cramped photo-booth. Aomine raised a brow. "I told you. I can't. The flash. It hurts my ey—!"_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Turning sharply left to the corner.

_The copycat gently took Aomine's chin and pushed him till they were staring at each other's eyes. Aomine parted his lips to protest but the blond replied, "See? Now, you don't have to worry about the flashes."_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Tripping.

"_Just look and smile at me, Daikicchi."_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Falling.

"… _What's with the first name basis?" Aomine smirked._

"_Why are you complaining only now?"_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Breaking.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

* * *

The party ended earlier than anyone suspected. Around ten, supposedly. But the Generation of Miracles stayed behind in Momoi's house, knowing she was troubled by the "Aomine" scene.

"Where is Aomine? He can't be seriously mad at me!" Kagami groaned. He was with the rest, sharing one large, narrow table full of food at the dining room. He would have swallowed everything whole if it weren't for the bothersome guilt-trip he's getting.

The music was still playing but a softer melody. There was less conversing when Aomine left them.

Momoi was depressed. She could hide it but they all could sense it. Murasakibara stood up from his seat, clearly not content with silence (or the chips he took awhile ago). Akashi fiddled with his scissors, pondering but finally deciding to leave the table since it was so depressing.

Midorima slid his glasses and moved to the couch at the living room. He started watching another horoscope show on television. He didn't turn away like the others but he did stay silent like Momoi. And across Kagami was the world's most deadpan man.

"He's not here. So, he is mad at you." Kuroko pointed out directly. Kagami glared like daggers at him. But who could blame Aomine? Perhaps, Seirin's ace shouldn't have made a mountain out of a molehill.

He groaned, "This wouldn't have happened if _you _didn't make me go." It's true. Kagami was an unwanted guest. He shouldn't be in this very party. It was only meant for the Generation of Miracles gang but Kuroko was so insistent. How the hell did they end up as roommates again in the apartment?

Almost too innocent, Kuroko tilted his head. "You could have just said 'no'."

Kagami chose not to answer.

"What's Aomine's problem anyway?" Kagami finally sighed, tangling his hand through his hair. This time, Momoi snapped her head.

"I-It's because of _him_, okay!"

"Him…?" The clueless tiger blinked more than twice.

"Aomine will only smile when _he _is with him." Momoi sniffled.

Kagami simply blinked. "Wait… He still hasn't gotten over _him_?"

* * *

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_Click!_

Those sounds echoed against his ears. The blinding white flashes occupied his sight. His breath hitched. He needs to stop running. But he doesn't want to.

The cold prickled his skin. The darkness loomed all over the paths he chose to run. It's been a year.

A year of loneliess. A year without the sun. He thought he would be fine. But as it turned out, he couldn't get over it. He couldn't cope at all.

"_One."_

He'd remember everything.

"_Two."_

Because he still has them.

"_Smile, Daikicchi!"_

The pictures.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Tch. What Bakagami said was something _he_ said too a long time ago. That taking pictures was more than that. It's about taking memories. Pain stung Aomine's chest.

He wished he didn't take their time for granted.

But he did because every picture taken.

It was a promise for more precious memories.

_"What are you doing, Kise?"_

_"Oh, just fixing our very own... Photo-album!"_

_"Tch. For what?"_

_"Well, you know, it's kind of like a game!"_

_"A game...?"_

_"Yeah. I'm going to fill this whole thing up with kinds of memories."_

_"Really, now?"_

_"Yeah~! We're going to have to do every single thing, got it?"_

_"Whatever."_

_"This includes getting married, having babies, growing old and_—_"_

_"Woah, woah, woah... WHAT!?"_

_"It's a promise!"_

_"... Whatever you say."_

A promise.

That moron. That stupid. That _idiot_. Why? How could _he _promise something then leave Aomine?

_Flash!_

_He hurriedly got to the closest General Store. His boyfriend hasn't arrived home yet. It got him worried. And by the time he did, there were two ambulances and several police cars parked outside._

_There was a small crowd too._

_Click!_

_Flash!_

There were whispers. He heard one say, "Is that…? Yes. Yes it is! It's Zunon Boy's popular model, Kise Ryouta!"

He also heard one say, "He's been robbed and murdered." "Oh no. Really?" "So… Kise Ryouta is _dead_!"

_Click!_

_Flash!_

"_Move! Move!" Aomine roughly shoved the locals who were gasping in shock and all displayed mortified looks._

_Click!_

_Flash!_

He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have let him go to the general store alone.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_He was successful enough to create a gap from the media._

_Click!_

_Flash!_

He ran mindlessly in the rutty, shadowy streets with his thoughts soaring high.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_The body. It was sprawled on the ground. Blood. Red. Blood. His vision blurred. A sickening feeling set inside his stomach._

_Click!_

_Flash!_

He could without a doubt remember that the paramedics and police wouldn't let him through. Why? Why?

_Click!_

"_Kise!? Kise!? RYOUTA!"_

_Flash!_

… That moron. That stupid. That idiot. Why? How could he leave Aomine?

_Can't they just stay together… like all their pictures taken?_

* * *

When the clock strikes eleven Kagami was outside of the house by the porch, looking intently at the hoary moon. He hung his head low. Maybe he should have known that Aomine was lonely and that every single picture will remind him of his other half. Kise is gone. _Dead_.

Kagami never felt more stupid in his life.

"But I'm sure he is happy."

"Ack! KUROKO!" Years after and that boy still haven't lost his invisibility. Kagami proceeded to sigh heavily. He never felt this bad towards someone. He shoved his large hands into his pockets. They didn't speak to each other at all. Maybe silence is all they need. Or not.

"Hey... if Kise is still alive... what will he be?"

"A pilot. He told me and Aomine-kun before."

"Ah..."

"That's why he is happy."

"Huh?"

"Because he is in the clouds now. At least that's what Aomine-kun thinks."

"Hey… by the way… Aomine knows, right?"

"Knows…?"

"Why the gang didn't spare him…?"

"Hmm… No. I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Who knows?" Kuroko's plain voice was carried by the howling wind. Kagami nodded glumly. He has a pack load of pride but he should be mature enough to do it. Sub-consciously, his hand traveled down to his pocket. He was about to get his phone. He was about to call and apologize for his bluntness.

But Midorima was frantically shouting something inside. Something about a truck going out of control...?

Kagami thought it wouldn't be that serious until Momoi shrieked.

* * *

He slowed his pace. He was a lot faster in his younger years but as a full-blossomed adult, his stamina lowered slightly. He walked in the middle of the empty streets. Not much was going on. There wasn't even anybody.

The shadows dancing at the whacked pavements, the towering buildings, the whispers of the cool breeze, the dimmed streetlights—he doesn't know where he is.

Maybe he is at a ghost neighborhood?

They used to do this. Just walk around and get themselves lost.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Aomine paused his worthless journey. He shrugged his backpack off and held onto it as if it's a teddy bear.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Click!_

_"... let go..."_

_Flash!_

Sigh. The memories still won't stop haunting him.

_He_ was gone like everything he once knew. Gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Before he knew it, his shaky hand reached for the backpack's content.

_Click!_

He opened his eyes to rummage for it.

_Flash!_

He flipped the album open. He saw pictures of _him_—of _them_ compiled in every empty slot inside the wallet.

_Click!_

Their first date together.

_Flash!_

His 17th birthday.

_Click!_

Christmas.

_Flash!_

The one in the photo-booth.

_Click!_

His photo-shoot.

_Flash!_

That dazzling smile.

_Click!_

Tears sloped and dropped at the surface of their last picture together.

_Flash!_

He inhaled and exhaled sorrow when he arrived half-way through the colorful album. He knew very well that the next pages were empty. As empty as their promise and future together. He sighed. He was going to close it till something caught his sharp eye.

He saw a fine piece of paper sticking out at the end of the album. The pages rustled as he arrived to see the pinned paper.

His eyes softened. He could almost imagine _his _voice.

_"I want to be a pilot, someday! I'll take us everywhere, Daikicchi! More places, more pictures, then!"_

The paper plane was folded neatly. Never did Aomine notice it. Was it even been there in the first place? He delicately clutched the plane. He looked back at the same page and also noticef something he didn't think he'd see again.

"_Why? Why?" He was terribly in rage. Aomine was close to flipping the table over the police-in-chief. "WHY DIDN'T THEY SPARE HIM!? He gave them the things he shopped didn't he!?"_

"_Well, he wouldn't give them his wallet" was all that pudgy, stupid man said._

_Aomine shook his head. "Why? Why is it then!?"_

"_We interrogated one of the gang members and we also found this in his hand." The man hoisted it. "He was holding it before... and after he died."_

_Aomine stifled a cry._

"_This is why he wouldn't give the wallet." The police spoke softly. "He doesn't want to lose this memory."_

He found himself staring at the very same picture the officer showed him. It was them. They were at the basketball court. He could clearly remember that marvelous day. Kise was just simply copying his moves effortlessly and they played "Mirror". That was also the very same day, Kise made twenty-three paper planes. The paper plane in his hand was the last.

Aomine sucked his lips in.

It was a fun day. He would do anything to get through that day again.

They were fourth years with nothing but each other to count on.

That picture was the first time Aomine could smile without squinting at the flash.

It was the first time Aomine didn't need to look at Kise.

But this was also...

...the first time Kise looked at Aomine.

Kise's light eyes were fond, warm and just affectionate. Aomine couldn't believe that of all people, Kise chose to stare at him like that.

If only... if only...

Something snapped inside Aomine. He grated his teeth. The wind huffed and released a gust of icy, cold night air.

Incredibly furious of that idiot's priority, he ripped every single photo out in a desperate manner. He was letting all the pictures fly with the air turbulence.

It was unfair.

_Click!_

_"Listen... You have to let go of him and all the promises you made together, Aomine."_

_Flash!_

_"Yeah. I'm going to fill this whole thing up with different kinds of memories."_

It was all unfair!

Aomine invested his anger and misery and started to yell at the black sky, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry we couldn't get to have a wedding picture!"

_Click!_

_Flash!_

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to have a picture of our kid!"

_Click!_

_Flash!_

"I'm sorry for not moving on!"

_Click!_

"I'm sorry for letting you go by yourself!"

_Flash!_

"I'm sorry that I can't grant anymore of your wishes!"

_Click!_

"Kise! I'M SORRY!"

FLASH!

There was a screech. A shout. Then all at once, the wind has stopped blowing and the pictures whirling around him have disappeared into the atmosphere. Aomine Daiki opened his eyes. He looked around him. He was at different background. Though a familiar one.

Aomine was at the basketball court. He heard footsteps before him and he knew he wasn't exactly alone…

"Y-You're here? You're really here."

"Yeah, I am here!"

"We're back together again."

"Dai… I'm s-sorry for leaving you."

"I-It's fine. We're together now, right?"

"Yeah!"

Pause.

"So…"

"Want to take a picture to commemorate this day?"

"Okay. But you lost my album!"

"We'll make a new one."

"Alright. Let me get my camera and… hey… are you okay?"

"T-This is real, right?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as we're together again, right?"

"… Yeah."

"So, are you ready, Daikicchi?"

"One."

"Two~!"

"Three."

"Smile~!"

_Click!_

_Flash!_

* * *

The morning of Sunday was harsher unlike the other days. It was hard to believe but… Sighing, Kagami stood up from the pew and he started walking down the aisle of the church. One hand was in the pocket, the other was holding a rumpled paper plane. He tried to figure out what to do with it.

Kuroko suggested that they let it glide in the air when it was his burial. Oh well. That would work.

He glanced despondently at the blue phantom who was actually frowning for the second time in his life. The first was the blond's death. Murasakibara was no longer concerned of any snacks. Akashi hung his head along with Midorima who was actually grieving. This wasn't exactly what everyone wanted. Okay, so they were pretty rough with each other, but Kagami admits that he couldn't take it in easily either.

He wasn't even able to apologize for his rudeness.

They were all gathered together with a photographer near the victim of the "Out-of-Control" truck few nights ago. Kagami stepped beside Momoi who has been standing beside the glass coffin since seven in the morning, wondering if the woman is okay.

He cleared his gullet, biting his chapped lip. "Is it really okay to let someone take a picture of him for the news…?"

To his surprise, she was smiling. Her eyes were tearful and bloodshot. There were black circles forming as well, but her lips were unmistakably forming into a grin. Kagami felt chills down his back as he looked at the coffin once more, unnerved by the pink-haired girl's smile.

Click!

"I told you so." She chirped, almost laughing.

Flash!

"He only smiles when Kise is with him."

* * *

**A/N: Abby here. Gio uploaded the latest story so, I'm going to upload something for us to. And, ah, yes. I am terribly sorry if this story wasn't that painful or even meaningful. But if you read it through, then I am grateful. Me and Gio are! **

**Betaed by Gio!**

**So, yeah.**

**Thank you and do leave any violent reviews and stuff.**


End file.
